rarefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Cranky Kong's quotes
This page lists all of the quotes said by Cranky Kong throughout the entire Donkey Kong series. ''Donkey Kong Country'' Normal *''"Well, well! I didn't expect to see YOU today!"'' *''"You're doing pretty good to get this far..."'' *''"So you found me, did ya?! What do you want?!"'' *''"Who told you I was here? Was it that obnoxious Funky Kong?"'' *''"Well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!"'' *''"Haven't seen you in this neck of the woods in a long time!"'' *''"What do you want, eh? I'm a busy ape, I am!"'' *''"Ahh! At last! Somebody to chat with!"'' *''"You're lucky you caught me, I was just heading out."'' *''"Have you brought back those bananas I loaned you?"'' *''"Last time I saw you, you were wearing diapers!"'' *''"Come over here and let me have a look at you!"'' *''"Well looky what we have here!"'' *''"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?!"'' *''"A whole mob of Kremlings just passed through!"'' *''"This here's rhino country!"'' *''"Hey boy! Can you believe the shack they stuck me in?!"'' *''"Hey boy! Did you fetch me my paper?!"'' *''"You big ape! I could hear you coming from miles away!"'' *''"It's hard to find peace and quiet any more, with you around!"'' *''"Sure, come on over! Beats talking to myself..."'' *''"Ahh! It sorta takes me back, seeing you here!"'' *''"Boy, this place has been busy lately! What with all the Kremlings, and now you!"'' *''"Sure looks like I'm Mr. Popular today, yes siree!"'' *''"Sure beats a visit from Mrs. Kong! How can I help you?"'' *''"Fancy running into you two way out here!"'' *''"I ain't got nothing left, so don't even ask."'' *''"I just gave my last barrel to that orangutan buddy of yours."'' *''"What in tarnation do you want?"'' *''"More freeloaders?!"'' *''"Well I ain't got nothin' for ya, so scram!"'' *''"Betcha won't get much further than this..."'' Beta quotes Donkey only *''"Donkey boy! Where's Diddy?"'' *''"Donkey, you young whippersnapper! Long time no see!"'' *''"Donkey boy! It seems like years since we last met!"'' Grandpa Greetings *''"It's about time you visited your frail, old Grandpa!"'' *''"Hey! Can you spare your old pappy a banana?"'' *''"And what have you brought for your old Grandpa?"'' *''"Well, you've amazed your old Grandpa by getting this far!"'' *''"So, you've finally come to get some game play advice from your old Grandpa!"'' Diddy only *''"Diddy boy! Where's Donks?"'' *''"Diddy, you young pup! Boy, I can't believe how much you've grown."'' Level Tips *''"Burn rubber for the golden rhino in Bouncy Bonanza."'' *''"The bananas in Stop & Go Station will put you right!"'' *''"Avoid Mine Cart Carnage and jump early to get the extra life."'' *''"Rolling some rubber will put you on the right road in Millstone Mayhem! *''"On Snow Barrel Blast, sometimes down will not take you out; it may help you go forward."'' *''"On Croctopus Chase, there's a right way and a wrong way to get past the barrels."'' *''"In Ice Age Alley, birds of a feather flock together to get your wings."'' *''"Bouncing the Bouncer will slide you to success during Slipslide Ride!"'' *''"The TNT gives you a couple of real wall to wall blasts in Torchlight Trouble."'' *''"For Elevator Antics, you'll have to climb higher than a hornet's nest!"'' *''"For you Trick Track Trekkers, the Gnawty twins know a secret!"'' *''"In Mine Cart Madness, you're just 3 bounces away from bonus land."'' *''"Once you're in the Poison Pond, the right way is not the only way to get the point."'' *''"Blackout Basement could give you a sinking feeling, but you'll end up sky high!"'' *''"Let Diddy hold out the TNT in Manic Mincers."'' *''"Take enough ropes and you'll amaze yourself in the Misty Mine."'' *''"The Loopy Lights vulture's barrel will blow you away."'' *''"The Platform Perils vulture knows it's sometimes better to come down to earth."'' *''"You're in Tanked Up Trouble if you're all gassed up and don't know where to go!"'' *''"In Orang-utan Gang, follow the last barrel down to discover a barrel of laughs!"'' *''"A single banana is all you need for a bonus in Tree Top Town."'' *''"Get on down with the bananas and get ready to party in Temple Tempest!"'' Level Tips *''"In Jungle Hijinxs, stick to the tree tops to earn extra lives."'' *''"You can find the fun in Ropey Rampage between a rock and a hard place!"'' *''"A leap of faith is all it takes to find Winky in Barrel Cannon Canyon."'' *''"Go bananas in the snake pit of the Reptile Rumble!"'' *''"The crafty Croctopus corners his crock of collectibles in Coral Capers."'' *''"Burn rubber for the golden rhino in Bouncy Bonanza."'' Animal Buddy Tips *''"Keep your eyes peeled for Rambi the rhino! He can crash into almost any hidden room."'' *''"He can't really fly, but Expresso the ostrich can flutter about."'' *''"Enguarde the swordfish will help you get straight to the point!"'' *''"Rambi the rhino can help you, but he'll want to charge for it!"'' General Tips *''"I hear if you roll off a platform, and press the jump button, you'll do a super jump."'' *''"Someone told me that if you hold down the Y Button, you can run!"'' *''"I read in the manual that you can jump farther if you hold down the run button."'' *''"I reckon that Rambi the rhino could break open just about any hidden entrance."'' *''"If you bounce a keg off a wall and then jump on it as it rolls back, you can ride it!"'' *''"If you roll attack a baddie, your speed increases when you hit the next one!"'' *''"I was told that if you bounce on eight consecutive baddies, you'll get an extra life."'' *''"I heard that Expresso the ostrich can't jump on baddies. I guess his legs are too thin."'' *''"If you see a barrel with stars on it, break it open! It's a mid point marker."'' *''"Find Candy and she can save your game for you!"'' *''"Funky can send you anywhere you've already been on the island, in a flash!"'' *''"Look out for disguised holes on the ground and jump on them from a great height"'' *''"Look out for banana arrows, they'll point the way! Of course, I wouldn't need them!"'' *''"If you find any bananas, you can be sure the Kremlings have been there before you!"'' *''"If you find any barrels with DK on them, smash them open! Your buddy might be inside!"'' *''"Grab any extra life balloons quickly, before they float away!"'' Barrel Tips *''"Floating barrels will break as soon as you touch them."'' *''"Steel ringed barrels break only when they hit a wall."'' *''"Steel kegs are indestructible, follow them and they'll mow down all baddies in their path!"'' *''"Hold the run button down and jump on baddies to gain extra spring to your leaps!"'' *''"Bounce on the fixed tires to hurdle obstacles and reach bonuses!"'' *''"Push the free tires to areas where they will help you find hidden bonus levels. Baddie Tips *''"Klaptrap's teeth are too big to use the roll attack! You need to jump on him!"'' *''"Zingers sport spikes on their backs! You can't jump on them unless you're riding Winky!"'' *''"Klump's hard hat protects him against your jump attack. You'll have to roll him!"'' *''"Krusha is the toughest Kremling-- only a barrel will knock him out!"'' *''"You can roll over Slippa, or just squash him with a jump attack!"'' *''"Gnawty the beaver can be rolled or jumped on!"'' Ranting *''"You kids today! You don't have any respect for your elders!"'' *''"We never had movement like this when I was in video games!"'' *''"All this fun can't be good for you!"'' *''"I bet they wasted half the memory already, just on this section alone!"'' *''"They can't keep this level of graphics up for much longer!"'' *''"We used to be lucky if we got three shades of gray, let alone any real colors!"'' *''"We used to have to survive with a two frame walk!"'' *''"Sometimes our sprites used to change size for no apparent reason!"'' *''"We never had any of this fancy 3-D stuff! Oh no, we had to survive on what we had!"'' *''"And what little we did have, we were happy with!"'' *''"Well, I've never seen anything like it!"'' *''"Enjoy this demo while you can, it can't last much longer!"'' *''"That's right, 4 shades of gray, in a 2x2 character block, that's all we had..."'' *''"I can't play this game, the colors are all too rich for my poor old eyes!"'' *''"Why, even the bananas have more frames and colors than I had in the entire game!"'' *''"Look!...look at this!...as I rock, my beard swings! Waste of frames in my opinion!"'' *''"Aye! That was when we had real game play, that was!"'' *''"And this was developed with the latest state-of-the-art 3D workthingys, was it?"'' *''"The trouble with you kids, is that you're all too soft!"'' *''"The old games were far harder when I was a young 'un!"'' *''"We used to play for hours on a single screen game and think we were lucky, and we were!"'' *''"You wouldn't last two minutes in a real game!"'' *''"I could get through D.K.Country with only one life, easy!"'' *''"I'm talking about when games were games!"'' *''"3 lives and 3 continues, that's all we had!"'' *''"Games never looked like this when I was a lad!"'' *''"And we were much better off in those days as well."'' *''"Bet you thought this was 64-bit eh, boy?!"'' *''"I've got more game play in my little finger than you've got in this whole game!"'' *''"Y'know what they say, all graphics and no game play!"'' *''"32 meg..? That would be more than 30 games in my day, and they'd be great games, too!"'' *''"Back in my days, we used to have real game play..."'' *''"You know what's even worse? When you get to the end, and then have to start again!"'' *''"You wouldn't know a good game if you were in it!"'' *''"A single joystick, and a single button is all that's needed to make good game play!"'' *''"I wouldn't be seen dead in a game like this one!"'' *''"I say you can't better the graphics, sounds and playability of a Game & Watch!"'' *''"So you're back again! I knew a punk kid like you couldn't do the job..."'' *''"That was quick. You didn't leave me enough time to think of any other stupid comments!"'' *''"I don't know why I'm telling you all this, you didn't listen last time!"'' *''"You have to do better than that!"'' *''"You only just left!"'' *''"Back again?! That was quick!"'' *''"Came back to the master for more advice, hunh?!"'' *''"Still got you beat, hunh?!"'' *''"Yup! Don't make game players like they used to!"'' *''"Okay, I'll do the level for you!... Naw!.. Only kidding!"'' *''"I don't know how you dare show your face in here again, after that pitiful performance!"'' Parting Comments *''"That's all folks! There's nothing more I can tell you."'' *''"You know all you need to know, for now."'' *''"Come back and see me sometime, I'll be here!"'' *''"I don't know any more than that at the moment."'' *''"That's all there is to it. Piece of cake if you ask me."'' *''"So long, suckers! Try not to hurt yourself out there!"'' *''"That's all the advice old Cranky here can give you."'' *''"I'm getting tired, I gotta take me a nap!"'' *''"You practically know more than I do, now. Well... almost."'' *''"I don't have anything else to tell you right now, maybe later."'' *''"I could sit here and rock all day, especially if you two leave me alone!"'' *''"I gotta go now, I'll see you guys later... if you're lucky!"'' *''"Well, that's about the size of it!"'' *''"Say, is that the time? I gotta fly."'' *''"I could tell you yarns about the old days all day long!"'' *''"Y'all come back now, hear?!"'' *''"If you get stuck, come back and see me."'' *''"Can't say I expect to see you again, but you might get lucky, I guess."'' *''"It's been nice talking to you guys."'' *''"Eh sonny? Speak up, I can't hear you!"'' *''"Donkey Kong, I've seen enough! That tie-- turn it off!"'' *''"This stereo sound is making my tired old ears bleed! Turn it down before you go!"'' *''"All this game play is too much for me."'' *''"I'm back to my cabin for a nap! Remember the original Donkey Kong? Think I'll go play that... see you later!"'' *''"There's too many baddies around for my liking..."'' *''"I'm off to lie down!"'' *''"I'd ask you in, but they didn't have any memory left to display the cabin interior!"'' *''"Now, off you go!! See if you can't finish this ridiculous quest without my help!"'' *''"Make sure to shut the gate on your way out. I didn't raise you in a barn!"'' *''"See ya later, alligator! Ha! Ha!"'' *''"After a while, crocodile!"'' Final Comments *''"Well done Donkey my boy! Who'd have thought a young whippersnapper like you could've beaten that bunch of no good Kremlings? You've made an old man proud! Go and look in your hoard, I think you'll be in for a surprise!"'' Full Completion Comments *''"What a player you are, Donkey my lad! You've beaten the Kremlings, and found absolutely everything! You're nearly as good as I used to be!"'' Team Comments *''"Congratulations Red Team!"'' *''"You whupped those crafty crocodiles and are first past the post!"'' *''"Whatever happened to the Yellow Team? I guess those guys need more practice!"'' *''"Whatever happened to the Red Team? I guess those guys need more practice!"'' *''"Congratulations Yellow Team!"'' *''"If I had been playing, I'd have found everything!"'' *''"I'm sure there must be some bonus rooms you haven't found!"'' *''"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Red Team! What happened to you two?"'' *''"The Yellow Team finished ages ago! Too good for you were they, huh?"'' *''"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Yellow Team! What happened to you two?"'' *''"The Red Team finished ages ago! Too good for you were they, huh?"'' ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' ''Donkey Kong Country 3'' (Game Boy Advance) ''Donkey Kong 64'' ''Diddy Kong Pilot'' (2003 build) *''"Well, well... I didn't think you had it in you, but you actually proved you could do it..."'' *''"The Boss Race is now ready to try... Select that Kremlings' ugly face from the Cups screen and show 'em what we're made of..."'' *''"This is time to teach that stupid Kremling a lesson. Go out and show him who's boss..."'' *''"Don't even think about coming back 'till you've beaten him."'' *''"That wasn't too difficult was it? Get on and race the rest of them, nothing is going to happen until you beat all four"'' *''"Let's see how good you are. I've left six coins on each track and you need to collect them all and still beat me in a race..."'' *''"Think you are up for it? You don't stand a chance."'' *''"Before we start, lets get a few things straight.... You are racing for the pride of Team Kong, don't let us down..."'' *''"I did not suffer those interminable amounts of monotonous gameplay for you to blow it all now. Each cup is made of four races."'' *''"If you win, then you need to go head to head against a Kremling to show them who's boss..."'' *''"Look out for the Target Balloons... Shoot them and a secret boost will appear... fly right through it and something special will happen..."'' *''Think you can handle it? I very much doubt it."'' *''Pah! That's enough of that! My boys are going to start taking this seriously now... Enough of this impendence..."'' Category:Lists Category:Donkey Kong Country